The present invention relates generally to mesh networks, and more specifically to positioning determination enhancements to mesh network mobile units.
Mesh networks are well known. For example, PCT Publication WO 01/19025 A2, entitled, “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR DYNAMIC DISTRIBUTED COMMUNICATION,” published on Mar. 15, 2001, by Angus O. Dougherty, et al., which application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, provides a detailed description of mesh networks and the process by which such networks operate. In brief, mobile units, which are typically exclusively users of networks, may themselves become nodes of the network, thus forming a dynamic distributed network. However, a number of limitations of such networks have yet to be addressed.
For example, mobile units typically have a finite internal power supply. If no other power source is available and the unit is acting as a node, the additional power required for the signal regeneration function of the node may substantially limit the time the mobile unit may operate between charges. Thus, the unit may not have adequate power available to the user of the unit for the two-way communication function of the unit.
As another example, the dynamic nature of mobile units may complicate the routing schemes used to determine the optimal path over which to route signals using mobile units. The present invention addresses these and other heretofore unresolved issues.